The Plotting Prince and the Shota Servant - REVAMP
by laureate-leonheart
Summary: The lowly Servants of the Golden Kingdom were already treated poorly by the tyrant Princess Rin, but poor Len seems to have the worst of it. Wanted in his homeland and the only safe haven he had, he fled to the Cerulean Kingdom... only to become the new toy of Prince Kaito! Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey there! Leon again, here with the promised REVAMP of one of those most un-seriously named fanfictions I have ever written! I started this fanfiction as a naive writer, not sure of how to show this thing or that, but I was incredibly proud of the storyline this takes place in, so, as a way to show my appreciation to those who followed me when I was Yukiko-chama, here it is, the new-and-improved version! **

**For those who do not know or are new here, this is a Kaito x Len fanfiction taking place in a setting based on Shotarella and The Daughter of Evil Saga, with hints of other Vocaloid songs. It will contain NSFW scenes later, so be warned.  
><strong>  
><strong>Happy reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>The bare, scraped soles of Len's bare feet began to bleed against the rough pavement as he fled further into the darkened alleyway. His poorly-tied blond ponytail bobbed vigorously with every hard step, but even his loose bangs were unable to hide the tears that flooded his frightened blue eyes, leaving clear streaks through the dirt on his face. A sharp corner met him, and his side slammed against the ragged stone as he stumbled and turned, scraping his skin and ripping at the already-tattered rags of his clothes. A yelp of pain mixed in with his sobs, but he continued sprinting. It was his only choice...<p>

The alleyway came to a dead end, and Len collapsed before the wall that sadistically stood in his way, letting out a loud sob and gasping for breath. _No! No, no, no, no __-_

"We've got you now, little kitten," a harsh voice called from behind him.

Turning and staring fearfully at the three men who now began to corner him, Len scrambled back against the wall, his eyes filled with despair.

"P-please... No..." his breaking voice pleaded. One of the men, supposedly the leader, stepped forward, nonchalantly flipping his purple ponytail off his shoulder and unfastening the button of his pants.

"Now, now," he murmured, a cruel smirk playing at his lips. "Be a good little kitten for us, and we promise you'll get some milk..."The other two men immediately pounced on Len and held his thrashing limbs down as the leader tore his pitiful rags from him.

Len screamed, but he knew his cries were in vain. No one would come to save him; only Servants like him were foolish enough to navigate alleyways, but there were none in this country.

His place of origin was the Golden Kingdom, under the rule of the tyrant Princess Rin, but under a false charge, he fled to the safety of the forgiving Emerald Kingdom. However, the country was soon set ablaze and the kind Princess Miku murdered, supposedly by Rin, and amongst the chaos, he had snuck onto a boat and was shipped to the Cerulean Kingdom... And now, on top of being chased out of two countries and illegally hiding in this one, Len was on the verge of getting raped, and likely sold into slavery.

Yet another pathetic accident from the Golden Kingdom...

"Alright, Gakupo, call off your men. You don't want to end up in exile, do you?" A soft voice broke Len's train of thought, and he opened his eyes cautiously as the rough hands were lifted from his bare skin.

"You have no right to take away the necessity of my trade," the leader, who Len assumed as Gakupo, snarled at the unseen figure who had spoken. A sound of jingling coins reached his ears, and through his tears he could see a small leather satchel in Gakupo's hands.

"This should be enough coin," the unidentified voice continued. "I shall take care of the boy myself. Now _go_."

"...My apologies, my lord," Gakupo said sarcastically, muttering a curse beneath his breath as he and his men took their leave. Len filled with joy at the sight of the backs of his assailants, and he turned to give his thanks to his savior.

A blue-haired gentleman stood over him, his kind brown eyes a perfect match with his warm smile. Len immediately knew this man was a noble, as his elegant outfit and muffler reflected the colors of Cerulean royalty, pleasant shades of blue and white. He stretched a hand out to the small boy he had just saved, offering him his help.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Len couldn't help but blink in surprise; dare this noble speak to such a lowly being as himself with the chance of ruining his own status? He struggled to find the words to reply, not wanting to be rude.

"Y-yes, thank you, Nii-cha…" He quickly shut his mouth and flushed with embarrassment, mentally cursing himself for his foolishness. Calling others as siblings was common amongst Servants, but this was someone of nobility! It didn't help that he had called a high-class stranger a brother while naked, either. He scrambled to find some remains of the rags Gakupo had ripped off of him, but froze when he heard the noble's laughter.

"'Nii-chan'? How kind you are to speak to a stranger so fondly! Do tell me, what is your name?"

"Len, s-sir," Len answered hesitantly, still stunned by the noble's friendly behavior.

"Well then, Len, why don't you come with me? I can give you some clothes, and maybe buy you a drink or two. Then, perhaps, you can explain why you chose to stroll in such a dangerous place, hm?" Before Len could reply, the man helped him up, pulling a spare shirt from his bag onto the small boy.

Len admired the clothes silently. They seemed plain compared to the finery of the noble, but the fabric was far nicer than Len had ever had the chance to wear, the soft cloth comforting his rough skin. It was rather large on his slender figure, however, reaching just above his knees, but the noble tied a belt around his waist, giving it a cozier feel.

"Much better," the tall male commented, smiling approvingly. "At least compared to what you had." Len prepared to thank him, but hesitated a moment, checking his language as to not offend the man who had helped him so much.

"P-please, may I ask your name, kind sir, as so I c-can thank you properly?" Len asked, struggling to sound proper.

"Ah! How rude of me to not give you my name before!" He smiled apologetically. "My name is Kaito, but if it suits you, you may call me Kaito-nii-chan." He winked playfully, but Len immediately began to panic at his previous rudeness being brought up.

"I couldn't!" he protested. "That… that man - he called you a Lord!"

"I'm not a Lord." Kaito said gently.

"Oh." Len sighed in relief.

"That was intended as an insult towards me. I'm actually the Prince of this Kingdom."

Len barely kept himself from dry-heaving. It had been quite some time since he had eaten a decent meal, and on top of that, he'd nearly gotten violated and had now possibly offended a prince who could have him beheaded with the snap of his fingers. His stomach did not agree with this level of trauma.

"Oh, G-God…" Len croaked out. "Please forgive me, Your Highness…"

"Think nothing of it." Kaito dismissed the offense with a simple wave of his hand. "And don't worry, just call me Kaito. Come this way, Len." Still in shock of what all had happened, Len vacantly followed the prince out of the alleyway, snapping back to reality as his crystal eyes landed on the awaiting carriage and its female attendants. The first was a pink-haired woman with stern yet gentle blue eyes. Her white gown melted perfectly into her shapely figure, and swayed as she opened the carriage door and retook her idle position. The other struck Len as oddly familiar. She was considerably younger and less shapely than the other, but she still carried her own beauty. She had short, teal-colored hair and somber brown eyes that seemed to pull the Servant in like a sandpit of despair. She wore the same white dress, but hers fit her a lot less well. Len struggled to figure out where he recognized her from, but only when he noticed the singe marks on the edges of her hair did he realize. Of course. Her long hair had been burned away, but she was still…

"Princess Mik-?!" Kaito clapped his hand very quickly over Len's mouth. A frightened look entered the ex-princess's eyes, and she ran off to tend to the horses.

"Welcome back, Prince Kaito," the other woman said, as if her partner had not just run off and as if the little blond boy were not standing there.

"Fetch Miku and bring us to Miss Haku's pub," Kaito ordered. The woman nodded and quickly went to obey her task, and the prince helped Len into the seat beside him, giving him a questioning look.

"You know Miku?" he asked curiously.

"Y-yeah, I was… visiting the Emerald Kingdom for a short time before I arrived here," Len said, still surprised that he had seen the supposedly-dead princess.

"Ah, I see." Kaito nodded. "I'm guessing you had to leave when the fires started? I mean, everyone knows it was a sabotage done by the Golden Kingdom. Well, that tyrant princess, anyway."

"Ye- wait… You know I'm from the Golden Kingdom…?" Len's heart sank nervously. The prince could easily have him sent back, and if he did, he'd surely be killed…

"You're a Servant, are you not? That's what Rin calls the peasants in her Kingdom. I guessed it from your rags." Kaito sighed. "Too bad I'm engaged to her." Len said nothing, afraid to pry. Besides, Kaito had figured out too much about him already…

They rode in silence until the sound of horses' hooves came to a halt, and the former Emerald Princess opened the door for them.

"Thank you," Len whispered to Miku as Kaito helped him out. She avoided his eyes, but nodded silently.

"Come, Len. The drinks are on me." Len nodded, hesitantly taking the hand Kaito offered to him. His hand was quite a bit smaller than the older Prince's, and the warm feeling gave him an odd comfort as he shyly tailed Kaito into the worn-out pub in front of them.

At first the bar seemed completely empty, but when Kaito whistled, a woman popped out from behind the main counter, a wide grin on her face.

"Kaito-dearie! It's been a while!" she exclaimed, waving them over. Kaito took his seat on one of the worn red stools, and Len sat beside him, looking around curiously. The entire place was rather run-down and poorly kept up to the point that the prince beside him looked even more regal in comparison. Even the barkeep seemed like an unlikely match for Kaito, and Len couldn't help but wonder how they might have met.

The woman was rather young, but the dark lines under her eyes made her seem quite a bit older. Her silver hair was tied back in a black bow, matching her low-cut dress that was obviously low-quality despite the lace that accented it. Her deep red eyes carried this odd sleepiness that didn't fade even with her eager conversation.

"Slow business today, Haku?" Kaito asked, also looking around. Haku poured him a glass of wine with a smile that seemed as if he had told her an inside joke rather than mentioned her lack of business.

"You're the first customer today, love. And such a customer you are! Want me to take some weight off your shoulders? You know I'm good at listening, Kaito dearest. Any burdens or sorrows? Problems at the castle? Evil fiance got your nerv- Hello, what's this?" Haku's chatter stopped suddenly as her crimson eyes fluttered over Len's blue ones. "Who's the pet, Kaito-dearie?"

"This is Len. He's a friend of mine. Do restrain from pestering him too much and get him a drink, will you? He's had a hard day." Kaito said this rather bluntly, and Len grew uneasy as he noticed his narrowed eyes. Instead of showing any anger, though, Haku laughed.

"Certainly. What would you like to drink, handsome?" Len stayed silent, looking at Haku blankly. Having never thought of himself as even close to handsome, he though she speaking to Kaito, but then snapped into realization as he noticed both of their eyes on him.

"Heeeeellllllooooooo? Earth to pretty booooooyyy?" Haku chimed, waving her hand in front of his face. "You alright, darlin'?"

"A-ah! Sorry! I thought you were talking to Kaito!" Len flushed upon realizing he had just called the prince handsome. "I-I mean…"

"No, no, darlin', it's fine. You just don't know me very well," Haku said apologetically. "This is just how I talk to everyone. Sorry if it's a bit of a nuisance, love. You'll just have to watch for who I'm speaking to."

"It's n-not a nuisance," Len replied politely, still a little flustered, then hesitantly pointed to the first bottle he saw. "That one, please."

"Good eye, sweetie! That's our best seller!" She pulled out a wine glass and popped the cork, filling the crystal cup with a dark red liquid. She started to give it to him, but then noticed that the wine bottle was now empty, letting out a soft curse as she put it down, turning an interested eye to Len.

"Saaay, you look like a strong young man! If I open the cellar for you, would you mind grabbing me a box of 'SeeU's Finest Brew'? I'd ask Kaito to do it for me, but he's a prince-y and all, and I don't wanna disrespect him, ya know?"

"Uhm…" Len looked cautiously towards Kaito, who nodded approvingly.

"Don't worry. Go ahead, I won't leave you," he said, a playful smile on his face.

"O-okay," Len agreed, turning back to Haku, and she reached forward, ruffling his hair with one hand.

"Such a sweet boy. The way to the cellar is down here." she motioned for him to come behind the counter and unlatched a door on the floorboards. "I can't keep it open, so just call up or knock on the door once you've got the box, okay? It shouldn't be too terribly heavy. Just be careful not to drop it; that'd be a mess to clean." Len nodded, fixing his hair as he headed down the ladder, his eyes being forced to adjust to the cellar's dim light as the latch closed. Numerous boxes surrounded him, but thankfully Haku had done a good job in her labeling, and Len soon found the wine carton he needed and headed up the ladder. He made sure the box was balanced under his arm before rapping his fist on the wood above his head.

A small shriek and the sound of shattering glass met his ears, and Haku opened the door a moment later, looking noticeably more tired than before.

"Sorry 'bout that lil' scream, love. Didn't expect you to be done so quickly, and your knocking gave me quite a fright. Dropped a glass, I did." She took the box from him and began unpacking it, and Len reclaimed his seat beside Kaito. As Haku turned back to him, he almost thought he saw a small glass vial peeking from the side of her top, but he paid it no mind. It was improper to stare at a woman's cleavage, whether there was something on them or not.

"Drink up, sweetie," Haku said, pushing his untouched glass towards him. Len cautiously took it and raised it to his lips, taking a careful sip and finding delight in the sweet taste that greeted his tongue.

"This is really good," he exclaimed, happily drinking down the rest.

"Of course. Haku here is famous for her wines," Kaito replied, sipping at his own wine. Haku smiled sheepishly at the praise she was receiving as she picked up broken glass shards from the floor.

"Now," Kaito began, lowering his glass beside Len's emptied one, "what are you doing all the way across the sea?"

"Ah, so he's a sweet little Golden boy?" Haku inquired from the floor. "I kinda got that feeling from him, but he seems to kind to be from that wretched Kingdom." Len paused a moment, trying to think of a proper way to censor his story and keep from getting in trouble.

"Well… There was this incident with Princess Rin's cousin, Neru… I scorned her without intending to, and she accused me of… being a criminal in her anger. Most of the Servants turned against me, but one of my friends helped me get to the Emerald Kingdom. I hope Princess Rin didn't catch her…" He paused, wondering if his story was too revealing but finding it suddenly hard to think. His throat had begun to burn, and he felt unnaturally groggy… "I was accepted until the fire occurred, and… since I was 'Golden' I was a prime suspect… A kind woman in a mask helped me escape on a boat… and then I got here… then… those men… tried… to…" He quieted, not because of the pain triggered by the memories of his near-deflowering, but because his mind had fogged and was spinning out of control, and speaking only fed the fire in his lungs.

"Sounds harsh," Haku murmured sympathetically as she stood, dusting herself off. "Think another drink would help ya, honey?"

"N-no… I'm feeling a bit… sleepy…" Len didn't even notice the hand Kaito placed on his shoulder, and the silver-haired barkeep blurred in and out of his vision.

"Wine makes me rather sleepy, too," the Prince said, his voice almost distorted in Len's mind.

"No… I-it's… Something's wrong…" And with that, Len's head dropped against the tabletop as he lost consciousness. Haku grabbed his arm and checked his wrist for a pulse, not seeming bothered by the fact she didn't find one.

"He does seem dead, but I know he's not," she murmured. "So the rumors about Cantarella were true… I kinda feel sorry for him. He's such a sweet child." She took a large gulp of her wine, her eyes never leaving Kaito.

"Thanks, Haku. I owe you one," the prince replied, gazing down at the unconscious Servant.

"None of that 'IOU' shit. Give me the money you promised." Haku eagerly held out her hand, seeming pleased by the weight of the heavy leather sack Kaito placed into it.

"One thousand gold. Just as promised," he said, getting up from his seat and gently scooping Len up into his arms. "Oh, by the way. I knew you slipped poison into my drink, so I switched it with yours. Good thing we have similar tastes in wine, no?" Haku's crimson eyes widened as she grabbed for her throat, but then quickly narrowed into a glare, her lips pulling back into a snarl.

"You won't get away with this… That boy cannot be yours," she growled.

"You really wanted to save him, didn't you?" Kaito asked with a sadistic smile. "Because if his hair matched yours, he'd remind you of your brother who was sold into slavery, right?"

"_NEVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER WITH YOUR FILTHY TONGUE!_" Haku slammed her hands sharply on the counter, knocking over the wine glasses and causing them to shatter.

"I can't get away with this, eh?" the prince continued, unfazed by her outburst. "I think I already have. And with your help, too! That's something to reflect on while you're burning in Hell."

"And I'll have something for you when I see you there, you bastard!" Haku shrieked. Immediately after her screams ceased, a knocking came upon the pub door.

"Prince Kaito, it is almost time to head home. You still have an appointment with the Leader of the Crimson Country," the pink-haired woman said from behind the door. Haku scowled.

"Your dogs await," she said, spitting the words as if they were the very poison she had just consumed. "Watch your back, or they'll bite you, Kaito-_dearie_."

"Waste not your breath, hag. You'll die faster if you talk." Without another word, Kaito headed out the door, carrying the Servant with him.

Haku watched him leave with dagger eyes, then sat back down, picking up a picture of a man with similar features as her, gazing at it sadly.

"You were right, Dell, dearest brother…" she whispered, eyes filling with tears. "I got a taste of my own medicine, just as you said I would… before you were taken from me…" She smiled weakly, holding the picture close to her chest and closing her eyes. "I hope that boy, Len… I hope he can still remain happy, if not pure…"

Other than the slight droop of her head and the blood dripping from her parted lips, Haku didn't move.

Kaito, having left the pub and not finding either of his female maids prepared to drive off, scoffed and opened the carriage door, quickly realizing why no one had done so for him. He sighed.

"Luka, Miku, I'd rather not have you doing such things in the carriage. Please right yourselves and bring us back to the castle. You said yourself that it's time to go."

Luka immediately leapt off of Miku at Kaito's voice and, with a slightly flustered look, went to coach the horses. Miku remained sprawled out on the cushion half-undressed, gazing blankly at the carriage ceiling and gently touching her lips as if she didn't fully comprehend the kisses Luka had been placing upon them. Kaito sighed again and redressed her as she limply lay there, much like an incompetent child, and shooed her off to help Luka with the horses.

He relaxed as he climbed into the carriage and set Len's head down on his lap, stroking his golden locks. One hand slipped over the Servant's chest, though he was unfazed by the lack of a beat.

"Just stay sleeping until we are home, Len," he murmured softly. "That's when the fun will begin…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author'****s Note: Hey! Leon here, bringing you the second chapter of The Plotting Prince and the Shota Servant REVAMP! I appreciate the support I've gotten - every review counts! I also have two more fanfictions to post soon, but they're only on paper at the moment, so I'll upload them as soon as I type them up. But for now, I hope you enjoy this one! I'm awaiting your reviews!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains NSFW, and rape scenarios. Please keep this in mind as you read on. I am not responsible if you ignore the warning and get upset by what you read. This fanfiction also does not show my outlook on rape - I find it a very sad and foul thing to occur in real life and in fiction. That doesn't mean I won't write it. Thank you for understanding.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Len's eyes fluttered open, his blurred vision greeted by an intricately carved bed frame. His body felt rather stiff, and the fluffy pillows and warm blankets beneath him almost coaxed him back into a peaceful slumber, but he was startled into a fully awake state when he realized there were sure as hell nothing fluffy or warm in the alleyways he normally roamed. <em>Where am I? <em>His natural instinct to panic kicked in, and he tried to get up from the bed, but quickly noticed the tight ropes immobilizing his wrists and making his skin burn. He also realized that he was completely bare, and this only made his panic worse.

"Wha…?!" His hands writhed in their tight bindings to no prevail, only making his skin more raw with each twist. "Hhn… ow…" He stopped his jerking, testing his legs and finding that they were free, but not of much assistance, as he couldn't get free of his position even with their assistance. He inhaled deeply and prepared to yell when he heard a door behind him open. He was on his stomach, so he had no way to see who had entered, but he knew that whoever it was, it certainly wasn't a good person.

"Where am I?!" he cried out, violently flailing against his binds again. "Who are you?! Why did you do this?!" He felt the bed creak under the weight of someone joining him,and jolted as one hand snaked around him and lifted his chin.

"Shh…" a soft voice hissed into his ear, sending an involuntary shudder down his spine, but before he could protest, a wad of fabric was forced into his mouth. He cried out angrily against the fabric, but was immediately silenced when the sound of rustling clothes met his ears, and he felt the two hands holding his waist tightly. He realized what predicament he was in…

… but he had realized far too late.

Within a matter of moments, the unidentified man had penetrated him roughly, and Len screamed into the gag, tears immediately overflowing and streaming down his face. The intense agony of such a merciless entrance as well as the foreign feeling of being filled up almost caused him to black out alone… and he wished he had. The stranger obviously felt no pity for the Servant's virgin pains, and immediately began his assaulting thrusts, each hard attack more and more painful, and ripping screams and cries from Len that he never knew he had in him. This only encouraged his rapist, however, only intensifying his agonizing violation, some thrusts so hard it slammed his face into the wooden bed frame before him. His bound hands gripped for the blankets for dear life, screaming for mercy, for the pain to stop. In a sadistic streak, the stranger's hand reached for and tightened around Len's length, pumping him and forcing the unwanted ecstasy to enter his bloodstream. Len only screamed louder from this; the last thing he wanted was for this sick bastard to make him feel _pleasure_! Yet there was nothing he could do but slowly succumb into the filthy delight that made him violently tremble.

Even with the painful pounding inside of him, Len soon came to his limit. Ecstasy made his entire body quiver at the stranger's touch, and his swollen member begged for relief. Despite this, he refused to allow himself to release; he couldn't let this man have the satisfaction of giving him such a pleasure… He grunted and panted hard into the cloth as he struggled to keep from letting go. _Be strong, Len… Don't let him win…_

"… Don't hold back, Len. I can feel how close you are to cumming…" Len's eyes widened with shock as he heard the voice of his assailant.

Prince Kaito had stolen his first.

Before he could fully process this, however, a perfectly angled thrust drove Kaito's dick hard into the special bundle of nerves within him, and he screamed muffled as he came hard into his hand, violently shaking with the strength of the orgasm that took over. A chuckle broke from the Prince's throat as he continued assaulting his core, giving him no relief from the pleasure and pain and making him dizzy, his vision blurring with both passion and tears.

With an erotic groan, Kaito suddenly shot his load inside of him and pulled out slowly, leaving a warm stickiness inside of Len that he knew he'd never be able to forget.

"Why…?" Len gasped out as Kaito removed the cloth from his mouth, his crystal eyes filled with tears and betrayal.  
>"'Nii-chan' needed a toy," Kaito replied sadistically, licking the salty passion Len had released off of his fingers. "The tyrant Princess I'm supposed to marry is a bitch, the Leader of the Crimson Country refuses marriage, and my previous fiancee from the Emerald Kingdom is not only mentally ill but also has a female lover. I needed someone else to satisfy me… Something new… I was going to buy someone from Gakupo, but then I found… you… And you were perfect. Golden locks, innocent crystal eyes, a body not quite a boy's but not yet a man's… I wanted it. I wanted <em>you<em>." Len turned his head and looked up at the noble he had once respected with disgusted eyes.

"Yo-you're… You're horrible…" Len stuttered, tears never giving his cheeks the chance to dry.

"You can say that, but your body betrays you." Kaito's hand reached out and stroked Len's burning member once again, ripping a involuntary moan from the pauper's throat.

"I… hate y-you…" Len whimpered, but Kaito only rubbed him harder in response.

"That'll change soon." The prince let him go and untied his bindings. "Get dressed if you want. The closet is over there." He motioned towards the large chestnut wardrobe before getting up, replacing his own clothing. "This room provides no chance of escape, so don't waste your time trying." With a sadistic smirk, he left the room, leaving Len alone to hear the door lock and the sound of his frantic heartbeat.

His mind was fuzzy, and every breath he took painfully burned his lungs, but as his mind began to recover from the fog, the first clear thought he had screamed for him to escape. He couldn't stay there, in fear of that filthy prince returning… Despite the "no escape" warning Kaito had given him, he forced himself out of the bed, but, as soon as his bare feet touched the frigid floor, the agonizing rawness deep within him flared up, buckling his knees and forcing him to the ground. He laid there, his violated body shuddering against the cold floor as despairing sobs racked his body.

"I… I'm scared…" he choked out to the empty room. "I d-don't want to be here… I don't w-want Kaito… to… oh, G-God… he touched me… th-th-there…" His crying grew louder as he painfully recalled his violent deflowering. "A-and I couldn't… I…" He refused to admit the fact that his pain was caused by the fact that he had _enjoyed _it, that he had gotten _pleasure _from Kaito's betrayal…

A click and a creak alerted Len that the door had been opened, and he tensed up, fearing that the prince had not yet had enough. The footsteps approached, and the shifting sounds of fabric only worsened his fear, but it abruptly stopped, and Len fearfully looked up at the person beside him.

His tear-filled eyes were thankfully greeted with Miku, who stared down at him blankly with emotionless brown eyes, holding the collected bed sheets that were stained with semen and blood. She dropped the sheets in a basket, then, without even a word of warning, grabbed hold of Len's weak arms with surprising strength and dragged him towards the wardrobe. Ignoring his cry of pain, she lifted him up, leaning him against the chestnut door, then silently collected her basket and left, locking the exit in her wake.

The unmerciful force Miku had used on him only brought more and more pain to him, and he struggled to stay on his feet, using the door handles for support. He planned to drop away and perhaps crawl his way to a hiding spot, but his mind suddenly alerted him that, without clothes, Kaito could easily molest him again… Holding his thumb tightly between his teeth as a distraction from his pain, he sharply inhaled and swung the closet doors open. A large number of fancy outfits greeted his eyes, seeming even a perfect size from first look, but instead of being awe-stricken, Len felt sick.

"I d-don't want his _presents_," he whimpered, the last word almost bring bile to his throat. He checked his slightly stinging thumb, finding deep bite marks in the skin, and gently wrapped it up in the sleeve of a shirt he reached for. He took said shirt - a soft white shirt with blue borders - and a pair of pants from the wardrobe, immediately trying to conceal himself. The shirt was easy to put on, and the cloth felt nice on his skin, but the bottoms proved to be a lot more difficult. He couldn't even lift his leg slightly without invoking extreme pain, but, after some time of whimpering, lip biting, and crying breathily, he managed to pull them on. _Hhh… Now that I'm dressed… I need to get out of here… _He lowered himself to the floor a moment, trying to get a good look at his surroundings without the accompanying pain. The only door in sight was locked, as he knew, and the only hiding place he saw near him was beneath the bed. The vanity in the room provided only a reflection of his tear-stained face and disheveled hair, but he refused to look at it, disgusted by himself. The only other noticeable thing in the room was a large window to the left of the bed. _If I could shatter the glass, maybe I could…! _Hope desperately raising in his heart once again, he forced himself to his feet, shakily walking towards the window and looking out it. A lovely garden met his gaze, and he surveyed the area, pleased to see no human in the vicinity. It was a long way down, he noted, but there was a nice shrub right below the window… It would cushion his fall enough (or so he hoped). Taking in a deep breath, Len balled his hand into a fist and readied it. Without even thinking to wrap his hand to protect it from broken glass, he let out all of his anger and hope with a harsh blow to the window.

"Aaaugh!" Len let out a pained sound and shook his hand furiously, feeling the throbbing pain go through his arm. His agony was for naught - the glass of the window was incredibly strong, and had merely hurt his knuckles severely instead of giving way. Len could feel his heart sink, and the desperation kicked in strong, driving him to again throw his wounded fist at the window in vain. He began sobbing as he pounded against the glass, wanting nothing more than to escape… and never getting his wish.

The Servant dropped to the floor and curled up, his tears now silent and just a cold as the marble he lay upon. Both his hand and his insides pulsed with a burning pain, punishing him for being so rash.

"Why did this have to happen to me…?" he whimpered, gazing at the bruising flesh of his fingers and the newly-noticed rope burns on his wrists. "What did I do to deserve any of this…"

In the midst of his self-pitying, Len heard the door click and begin to open. Almost instinctively in his fear of Kaito, he huddled himself up protectively, but relaxed a little as he saw the pink-haired maid from before enter, holding a tray of food.

"… You've already forgotten me, haven't you?" she asked in a soft voice, walking up and placing the tray in front of him, sitting down. Len tried to ignore the admittedly-tempting smell of the food and met her gaze.

"Y-you were the woman at the carriage," Len replied, a little confused by her question. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I meant, _before _that. You've seen me before." She paused, an almost sad look in her smile. "Well, you've never seen my face, but. We've met before." Len only became more confused by her question, though the tint of her hair did nag at his memories a little. He couldn't place her within them, though, so he shook his head.

"S-sorry… I don't know you…" he said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"Hmm… I'm not all that surprised, really." She quieted for a moment. "… Prince Kaito… he has an interest in you, it seems." He looked at her, almost surprised to see the sympathetic look in her eyes, and she took hold of his wounded hand, gently kissing the forming bruise. "Congratulatons… you poor, poor child…" She got up, bowed slightly, and left. The door locked behind her.

Len just stared at the closed door, not touching the food. His nausea had quickly taken hold and ripped away his appetite.

"W… why me? I… I didn't want… I didn't want for him to… f-for any of this t-to happen…!" Tears began to shake him again, begging him to rest his weary, abused body, and he gave into them, lying back down on the cold floor and closing his heavy eyes. Perhaps reality would have been better, though, for the moment he fell asleep, his dreams were plagued with nightmarish terror… and Kaito.

Suddenly in the middle of one of the many explicit nightmares he couldn't wake from, he heard the sound of something breaking, and many sharp things pelted his body. But the dream prince kept his hold on him, never allowing the Servant to escape his grip…

When Len did manage to wake up again, the orange light of the sunset filtered through the broken window, hurting his eyes with their bri…

… Wait.

_Broken _window?!

Len rose to his feet with a start, finding the ache in him was still painful but dulled slightly with sleep, and walked towards the window. He could see a hand clinging to the windowsill, and heard a familiar female voice cursing softly outside…

"Gumi, is that you?!" he cried out, thrusting his head out the window and gazing into the emerald eyes of his old friend. She looked surprised for a moment, then grinned.

"Hiya, Len-Len! Mind givin' your ol' buddy a hand?" She spoke very casually, as if she were not hanging from a great height. Len immediately took hold of her hands, and, after a bit of effort, he pulled her inside, and she sat on the floor, pulling shards of glass out of her worn jumpers, the same outfit she wore in the Servant alleyways.

"I'm actually really glad to see you here! After you left for the Emerald Kingdom, Tyrant-Bitch Rin stuck me in jail, but you know us Servants are masters of sneaking! I managed to get out, but by the time I got to the Emerald Kingdom it had already burned… I did the same thing you did - I'm guessing you boarded a fishing boat? - and was coming to ask Prince… Kite-toe, isn't it? Well, I was going to ask him if he had seen you, but all the doors were locked. Then I overheard a maid saying something about "the Servant visitor", and I knew I had to get in." She paused to take a breath, grinning and holding up a blood-stained pipe that Len knew he would never dare ask about. "I broke the window with my handy-dandy pipe here, but no one noticed me, and I've just kinda been hanging there a while." She shrugged. "I must say, it's not all that bad if you don't have a thing against heights, and Hey, what's wrong?"

Len realized that tears had begun to flow down his cheeks again without him noticing, and Gumi looked at him with concern, head cocked slightly to the side.

"Did I do something wrong, Len-Len…?" she asked, her voice quieter.

"N-no…" He shook his head, then, taking in a deep breath, he explained his plight to his Servant friend, trying not to meet her horrified eyes.

"Oh, God! Len-Len, I'm so sorry!" she cried out as he finished, tightly hugging him. "He must have slipped something into your drink… Could've been Cantarella, even…"

"Cantarella?" Len asked, wiping at his eyes.

"It's something like the wicked step-sister of regular sleeping drugs," Gumi explained. "Basically, it knocks you out and drops your heartbeat to a rate so slow that your pulse is practically non-existant, making you seem dead. It keeps you like this for quite some time, depending on the strength of the dosage. The story says that it was made by a prince in a plot against his father, who woke up on the day of his funeral in his coffin and started screaming. Everyone swore the devil had possessed his curse. It's mostly seen as a legend, but… I wouldn't put it out of my mind."

"… How would Prince Kaito get something like that? I've never heard of it…" Len pondered hard on it. "Maybe some black market stuff?" Gumi shook her head.

"Well… Again, it's really just a legend, but… Kaito is the prince who made it."

Before Len could react, the door clicked and began to open, and Gumi dove into an unseen hiding place with her Servant instincts. It was only Miku entering, however, and she lifted the uneaten food tray wordlessly, heading out immediately afterwards.

"Miku! Wait!" Len called after her.

Miku paused.

"C-could you… bring me some dresses? Oh, and ask Prince Kaito to come see me later?" Having no anger towards Miku, Len tried to keep his voice friendly, though it was hard while speaking of the bastardly prince she served. She nodded, then left.

"… Can I come out?" Gumi asked cautiously from her hiding spot, hearing the door lock.

"Not yet. The dresses are for you. You can disguise as a lady, or at least one of Kaito's maids," Len replied. "Just so you won't get in trouble if he sees you…"

"I don't wanna be a lady," she pouted, but neither Servant said anymore on the matter.

Miku soon came in again, this time with a couple of dresses that matched hers and Luka's. She placed the bundle on the floor before him, staring at him blankly.

"Thank you," Len said kindly, smiling at her. She gave him no reply, leaving once again, and as soon as the door had been locked, Gumi crawled out from her hiding spot - a crevice beneath the bed so small that Len couldn't help but wonder how she managed to squeeze inside so quickly.

"Was that… the Princess of the Emerald Kingdom? That Miku?" Gumi asked in disbelief. "I thought she had died…"

"Apparently she escaped the flames somehow." Len handed her one of the maid's dresses. "Here, put this on." Gumi groaned loudly, but obeyed.

After about ten minutes of dressing and trying to pretty up with the hairbrush and cosmetics on the vanity, Gumi had actually begun to look lady-like. It unnerved Len quite a bit in the alleyways Gumi had always acted similar to a big brother to him (even to the point that he called her Gumi-nii-chan at times), and it was strange to imagine her as feminine. She stood up, clean-faced, straight-haired, and finely dressed.

"I feel girly," Gumi grumbled. "The dress is soft, but I don't see how women wear these high-ass heels, though. They're terribly uncomfortable." She busied herself with muttering curses at her aching heels and practicing walking. Len smiled even in a lady's guise, Gumi was still the same old Gumi and attempted to get up, but his body, no longer comforted by sleepiness, reminded him of the horrible things Kaito had done to him, and his legs refused to hold his abused body up. He hit the floor hard, and, hearing his pitiful yelp, Gumi whirled around, tripping over her heels and slamming onto the ground as well.

"Stupid shoes…" she muttered before looking back to her friend. "What's wrong, Len-Len?" She crawled over to his quivering form, not risking a snapped ankle. Tears stung his eyes, but Len forced them back. Gumi was going through enough as it was… He didn't want to put his problems on her shoulders.

"N-nothing…" He tried to be strong, but his voice betrayed him, trembling.

"… it still hurts, doesn't it…" Gumi's soft words were more of a statement than a question. He paused, then nodded, refusing to look at her so she couldn't see his tears. "I wish I could have saved you…" Len shook his head, wiping his eyes.

"It's alright… Just… Next time someone comes in, sneak out, alright? I'll make it look like I broke the window and tried to escape."

"Why don't we actually _escape_?" Gumi asked. "We can jump out the window and make a run for i…" The sound of footsteps nearing the door interrupted their conversation, and Gumi immediately leapt to her feet.

"Hide near the door!" Len hissed to her. She nodded and hid within the shadows just as the door opened and the dastardly Cerulean Prince walked in.

"You needed me, Len?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Len had quickly gotten to work, having slipped one sleeve off his shoulder (not thinking about tempting that might appear to Kaito), and he looked up with a brave glare and a dress in his hands.

"I-I wanted to see if you had any disgusting fetishes of yours so that I can avoid them," Len said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. Kaito grinned, approaching him and noticing the Servant's responsive flinch.

"I can't think of anything right now, but I know you'd love to try them if I had any." He grabbed Len and kissed him harshly, his tongue invading and exploring his mouth. Len writhed in his grip, grabbing a fistful of his dark blue hair and pulling it hard. This worked well enough, as Kaito let him go with a growl, and Len spat at him, trying to get his taste out of his mouth. The prince wiped the saliva off his face, but instead of getting angry, he looked over at the broken window.

"You wanted to get into the garden, mm?" Len glared, but let his eyes dart for a second to where Gumi had been. She had obediently fled, so he switched his focus back to Kaito.

"I will not stay in this wretched place," he answered.

"Then let me take you out for some fresh air." Kaito grabbed the protesting Len into his arms and carried him out of the room. "Don't whine. The only ones currently here are the maids, and they won't do anything." He carried the Servant down a long set of stairs, and Gumi, who was acting as one of those maids, immediately hurried out of sight. Kaito took no notice of her, and proceeded to take Len outside and into the garden, setting him down but keeping a tight grip on his arm.

"Here we are. It's nice, yes?" Despite his absolute hate for the prince, Len couldn't deny that the garden was beautiful. Exotic flowers of all sizes and colors bloomed around him, some trimmed into arches and animal shapes. Before Len could speak of the garden or anything else, however, Kaito pinned him to the ground between two large bushes.

"It's also very secluded, so you can be as loud as you want…" he murmured with a smirk, taking a knife from his pocket and slicing open the front of his shirt. Len let out a startled cry, flailing underneath him, but Kaito ignored his screams, deciding to torture the Servant slowly. His hands slowly traced the pale skin of his torso, gently brushing over his stomach before working on stripping the small male of his pants. He felt Len's teeth desperately sinking into the skin of his shoulder, but he ignored the sharp pain and finished his work, his hand making contact with his manhood.

"N-no! Nonononononono!" Len cried out, letting go of his shoulder to scream and trying to push the prince off of him. "No! D-don't… Don't touch me… there…!" Kaito chuckled, stroking his member agonizingly gently.

"You protest, and yet your face screams for it…" An unwanted moan was ripped from Len's throat.

"Pl-please! S-s-stop…! Kai…!"

"I'm only obeying your body's desire."

"Haah…! Aah, 'Nii-chan!" The term slipped from Len's tongue as he gasped desperately for breath, squirming under Kaito's tightened grip on his shaft.

"I'm far more than just a brother by now…" He took advantage of the poor boy's lack of air, roughly pressing his lips to his and running his tongue over his teeth. Len's jaw tensed, and he thought for a moment he might bite down, but he was pleased to instead hear his moans and feel him writhing against him. Blue eyes that sparkled with tears stared into his dark ones with a look of betrayal once again, and Kaito tried to ignore how painful it was to see he may have done terrible things to Len out of his own sadistic wants, but he wasn't heartless. In desperation to not see the sadness in those crystal orbs, he pulled away and forced the Servant to his hands and knees, unzipping his pants and pulling his erect cock through the opening.

"N-no! Kaito! Please! I'm b-begging you! Not… not again…!" Len's cool composure had completely shattered, his fists tightening against the ground and his body trembling violently. His tears dripped onto the grass, making it appear as if it were covered in dew that glimmered in the setting sunlight. Kaito seemed to hesitate a moment, then pushed himself into Len's tight entrance slowly. Len let out a cry of the pain that overwhelmed him, but Kaito's unexpected restraint both confused him and eased his body a little.

"Is this way a bit… better for you?" Kaito asked him in a surprisingly soft voice, not moving. Len didn't respond, unsure of what his game was, instead continuing to gasp for breath. After waiting a moment for no reply, Kaito sighed softly, beginning his repetitive thrusts at a slow tempo, each going deep and searching for the spot he knew would make the Servant submit. Len whimpered, shuddering against him, still feeling pain but there was another feeling taking over, the feeling that made his erect cock throb desperately…

"Nngh… Len… You feel… so much better… than any woman…" Kaito hissed through his teeth, making Len's face flush red. "S…so tight…" The smaller male whimpered, unsure of what to say or feel. His heart was conflicted between anger and surprise, and his body torn between agony and pleasure…

"K… Kaito… haaa…" His breathy moan sent a shiver of delight down Kaito's spine, and he cautiously began thrusting a little faster, angling his thrusts carefully to pleasure him. Len's reactions were certainly improving, as each thrust erased more pain and brough in more pleasure, and though his mind screamed for him to get away from the filthy prince, he was already too far gone in the pleasure. He let out a cry as Kaito brushed up against his throbbing center, only driving him further into the reason-clouding ecstasy.

"Mnnah…! Kaito! H-harder… pl…ease…!" His mouth was letting out words that his remaining reason screamed for him not to. A small smirk crossed Kaito's face, and he chuckled breathily.

"Getting to like it already?" Len blushed at his words, eyes half open and filled with tears.

"Just… please… fast…er… Harder…!" he cried out.

"As you wish…" Kaito started pounding into his frail, trembling form, groaning loudly. Len's moans became screams of pleasure as the prince's cock rammed hard into his sweet spot, and he desperately dug his nails into the ground as the ecstasy completely took hold of him. His body arched closer to Kaito, wanting more and more of the pleasure, and his body began tightening against him as he neared his orgasm.

"K-KAIT I'M CU !" Len gasped sharply as Kaito came first, filling him once again with the warmth that clung to his insides. Before he could reach his own climax, however, the prince withdrew from inside of him. _What… why? I'm… so close… _he thought, his mind spiraling. _So close to… cumming… If he won't finish me… I will… _His trembling hand reached for his desperately aching member, but Kaito easily smacked his yearning fingers away.

"Kaito…! I need…!" Len protested, his body begging for the release the prince had no allowed him.

"I'm not done with you yet." Knowing that he would soon begin aching again, Kaito carefully lowered Len onto his back, gently nipping the skin of his sides before lowering his lips to the tip of the Servant's swollen member.

"Wha… what are you…?" He gasped for breath as he questioned the taller male's intentions, crystal eyes filled with lust staring down at him.

"Finishing you." Kaito's tongue flickered out over the sensitive head, then parted his lips and began sucking gently on the throbbing flesh. A sharp cry broke free of Len's throat, and his hips arched up against his mouth.

"KAITO-NII-CHAAAN~!" Being so close beforehand, it took no time at all for Len to release, and Kaito swallowed up the milky white passion he'd shot into his mouth. After a moment he let him go, and Len went limp on the ground, trembling violently and gasping for air. Kaito hesitated before looking away, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"… hate me." he muttered quietly. Len looked over at him with clouded eyes, saying nothing. "Hate me for taking you away and violating you. Hate me for giving you such pleasure… Save up your anger. Know I'm no better than that filthy Gakupo, and hate me for it." He quickly rose to his feet and fixed his clothes, not looking back at the Servant on the ground. "You can leave if you want. Just… run… before I change my mind." He began to walk away.  
>Len's froze, unsure of what to do in response as his reason and lust warred inside of him. Without thinking about it, he struggled to stand, trying to get Kaito's attention, but his shaking legs failed him once again, and he hit the earth with a sharp cry.<p>

Kaito turned around at the sound and saw Len looking up at him, dirt on his cheeks.

"… I'm not… going to run…" As the fatigue took him over, he blacked out, and Kaito picked him up, sighing.

"… Because you can't, right? … That's too bad… I won't let you leave now."


End file.
